Miraculous: Veggie Tales of Petalbug and Cuke Noir
by VeggieManiac
Summary: What would happen if LarryBoy and Vogue hadn't always wanted to be the superheroes they are? This isn't quite a crossover - it's more of an inspired by. Also, it's a light romance... I think. Rated K.
1. Chapter 1: What Would You Be?

Chapter 1: WHAT WOULD YOU BE?

It was a gorgeous night in Bumblyburg. The stars and moon shone brightly; not a cloud in sight. LarryBoy usually patrolled the city alone, but tonight was the night he remembered he hadn't seen the League of Incredible Vegetables since Dr. Flurry's second attack. It had been a few years ago, but it felt like forever to LarryBoy. He and the League were so close - well, their _secret identities_ were, anyway, and they hadn't gotten to spend much time together since becoming League members (which was in June 2011).

Feeling a bit lonely, he decided to call Alfred, to see if he could talk him into making an exception to a very important League rule. Unfortunately, after LarryBoy explained the problem, Alfred ended up reminding him of what that rule said -

" _You can only see the League when another League member needs their help - like you needed their help when battling Dr. Flurry_."

"But Alfred, I really miss them," LarryBoy argued. "Why can't we just see each other whenever we want?"

" _Because Editor Bob, Baker Lunt, News Reporter Petunia, and Junior have jobs to do. When they show up as the League and ask 'What's the emergency?', am I supposed to tell them, 'LarryBoy just wanted to see you guys again'? I am_ not _going to contact them just now. You'll thank me in the end, Master Larry. Cheerio!_ "

That had been that. LarryBoy sniffed, ready to let the tears come. Boy, he missed his friends, and Alfred wouldn't give him a chance to see them! All of a sudden, he heard something land on the roof behind him.

"You ok, LarryBoy?" a familiar voice asked.

LarryBoy immediately whirled around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was ThingamaBob. A split second later, S-Cape appeared. Then Vogue. Then Ricochet. LarryBoy shook his head and looked again. Was the League really, truly there?

"Somebody pinch me," he said.

Ricochet hurried up to him and gave him a quick pinch.

"YOUCH!" LarryBoy cried out.

As Ricochet ran back to his place (so as to escape the wrath of LarryBoy), LarryBoy calmed down and stared at the veggies in front of him with shock. No doubt about it - the League was there.

"B-b-but - I… I thought we could only see each other when we needed each other's help!"

"You _did_ need our help," S-Cape commented.

Ricochet couldn't help but add, "Alfred called us earlier and told us he made an 'exception' to the rules tonight."

"That's right," Vogue chimed in. "He noticed you were getting lonely without us, so he called us to come and see what we could do for you."

Then, ThingamaBob said, "LarryBoy, you don't normally patrol the city without your LarryPlane. Where is it?"

LarryBoy admitted, "It needed an oil change, so I can't use it until tomorrow night."

It was when he said that sentence that he figured out why the League had come - Alfred had secretly requested that the League come and help him patrol the city while he changed the LarryPlane's oil!

Before LarryBoy had time to say anything else, Ricochet all of a sudden said, "Last two to stand on their heads have to patrol the north side of town!"

Immediately, Ricochet, S-Cape, and ThingamaBob turned upside down and landed on their heads. Vogue and LarryBoy weren't able to turn upside down in time. Why? They'd bonked each other on the head when trying to do so.

"Huh," ThingamaBob said. "It looks like LarryBoy and Vogue are patrolling the north side of town. I call the south end!"

With that, ThingamaBob used his utility belt to zip off to the south part of town.

"I call west," S-Cape said before using his jetpack to fly off in that direction.

"East for me," Ricochet said. He ricocheted toward the east, leaving LarryBoy and Vogue all alone.

"Well," LarryBoy said, rather nervously, "shall we?"

Vogue nodded, looking equally as nervous. She spread her wings as he shot one of his plungers and took off. The League members continued to patrol for the next few hours. Soon, in the north part of town, LarryBoy and Vogue landed on a rooftop, ready for a small break. After a few seconds, they spoke this sentence simultaneously -

"I'm bored."

They turned to face one another almost immediately; their eyes wide with surprise. Was it because they had spoken at the same time for the third time that night? No. It was because they had said they were bored.

"Why are you bored?" Vogue asked LarryBoy. She didn't see any reason for him to be bored.

LarryBoy sighed and said, "I'm tired of being LarryBoy. D-don't get me wrong, it's fun and all, but after all this time, I…" He sighed again before finishing. "I guess I want to be something… different for a change."

Vogue blinked with even more surprise. However, she regained her composure and admitted, "That's how I feel… about being Vogue."

"Hang on," LarryBoy said. "I've been LarryBoy for 21 years now, I think. _You've_ only been Vogue for _4_ years. Why are _you_ bored?"

"What can I say? Fashion changes," Vogue replied casually.

 _Okay._ Now _that makes sense. She_ is _a fashionista, after all_ , LarryBoy admitted to himself in his thoughts.

"Hey, may I ask you something else?" LarryBoy asked sheepishly.

Vogue nodded before LarryBoy asked this question: "If you had the choice to be a different superhero, what would you be?"

She shrugged and said, "I never really thought about it before, but I'd have to say… a ladybug."

That seemed fitting to LarryBoy. After all, she did like ladybugs.

"How about you?" she asked him. "What kind of superhero would you be?" "Dog," he replied immediately. "Or maybe a cat," he added quickly when he remembered Vogue liked cats.

 _Hmmm. I'm more of a kitten veggie. Well, kittens are baby cats, so I won't complain_ , Vogue thought.

LarryBoy and Vogue wanted different superhero identities, and they thought they were the only two to hear this desire. Boy, were they wrong. Unbeknownst to them, ThingamaBob, Ricochet, and S-Cape had finished their part of the patrol, and had sneaked over to the north part of town. It gets worse than this, though. When the group of three had found LarryBoy and Vogue, they weren't the only ones eavesdropping on their conversation… ThingamaBob had called Alfred and was letting him watch the whole thing live. The whole League knew about LarryBoy and Vogue's desires.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Heroes

Chapter 2: "DREAM" HEROES

As LarryBoy and Vogue continued to talk on the rooftop, ThingamaBob, S-Cape, and Ricochet went back to the LarryCave to talk everything over with Alfred.

"So LarryBoy and Vogue want _different_ superhero identities, eh?" Alfred later asked the three heroes.

"Yes, sir. It appears they do," ThingamaBob replied.

S-Cape and Ricochet nodded before the former added, "I wish there were a way to teach them to be fine with the superhero identities they already have."

Alfred thought about that for a moment, then said, "Believe it or not, I've been thinking about an invention that is to be used especially for situations like this. Now seems like a good night to invent it. Give me a few minutes."

Alfred soon returned - after an hour.

"Alfred, you said wait for a _few minutes_ , not a full hour," S-Cape complained.

"Sorry about that, guys. Inventing the contraption I'm about to show you took much longer than expected," Alfred apologized. "However, I figured out how to teach them that lesson. Do any of you remember the story of the Sandman?"

Ricochet smiled and exclaimed, "I do! He's the guy who puts people to sleep with his magic sand!"

"That's right!" Alfred smiled. "And I'm sure all of you know what anesthesia does."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, this is the invention," Alfred said. He pulled what looked like a ray gun out from behind his back. "This is my in-your-dreams machine gun. It's loaded with anesthesia and sand. The anesthesia in the gun will put its target - or in this case, targets - to sleep, just like in a hospital, and the target will stay asleep for two hours."

S-Cape got on top of the table and asked, "What does the sand do?"

Alfred beamed and said, "S-Cape, I'm glad you asked! I tampered with it, and it's no longer ordinary sand. _This_ sand can control the target's dreams. Things will go fine for the target at first, but after a few minutes in the first hour, things will start to get a bit bumpy. The last ten minutes of the second hour will get really scary. The very last minute should hopefully teach the target their lesson. Whether they do or not, when the last minute is up, the target will awaken."

"So let me get this straight," ThingamaBob said. "When that machine gun blasts people with the anesthesia and sand, it puts them to sleep, controls their dream, and wakes them up after a couple of hours, hopefully having taught them a lesson. Are you saying we're going to do that to LarryBoy and Vogue?"

Alfred nodded while saying, "Precisely. Since LarryBoy and Vogue want different superhero identities, while they're asleep, they'll become their 'dream' heroes."

After hearing the plan and the pun, the League was all smiles and laughter. S-Cape soon lost his smile and laughter and said, "Wait a minute. Who's going to fire the machine gun over LarryBoy and Vogue?"

That made the League stop laughing and put puzzled expressions on their faces. After a few seconds of thinking, Ricochet said, "I know."

Then he turned to look at ThingamaBob. Alfred and S-Cape soon followed the gesture. ThingamaBob didn't know why the group was suddenly looking at him in that manner, but he sure didn't like it. Looks like that usually resulted in _that_ someone doing something crazy.

15 minutes later…

" _THIS IS CRAZY!_ " ThingamaBob yelled over the LarryCopter's loud blades.

Just as he had suspected, he had been selected to fire the machine gun at LarryBoy and Vogue.

"Well, Alfred's driving, I don't want to do it, and S-Cape's too lazy. You're the only one left!" Ricochet yelled.

"But _I_ don't want to do this, either!" ThingamaBob argued.

"But besides me, you're Larry's best friend. Aren't you concerned for his superhero welfare?" Alfred asked.

ThingamaBob sighed sadly. It just didn't feel right, putting LarryBoy and Vogue to sleep like this. But there was a slim-to-none chance they'd listen to the lesson while they were awake. He then looked at Alfred and nodded, not sure what else to do.

"We're almost there!" S-Cape yelled.

They continued to near the rooftop where LarryBoy and Vogue were still talking.

"ThingamaBob, you need to fire that thing now or I doubt they'll ever learn that lesson!" Alfred shouted. He sounded extremely worried.

So, with a sad and reluctant sigh, ThingamaBob pulled the trigger on the machine gun, and the anesthesia and sand came out. The wind began to blow it in LarryBoy and Vogue's direction.

"Quick, Alfred, back to the LarryCave! I don't like the thought of LarryBoy and Vogue realizing it was us," Ricochet yelled to Alfred.

"Alright-y! Back we go," Alfred said.

As Alfred drove the LarryCopter back to the LarryCave, ThingamaBob looked out the rearview window. He could see LarryBoy and Vogue's figures still talking.

 _LarryBoy, Vogue, please forgive me_ , ThingamaBob thought as the LarryCopter flew on. He sure hoped LarryBoy and Vogue would fall asleep fast so he could have that weight slip from his back.

Meanwhile, LarryBoy and Vogue were talking about what their superhero weapons would be and how they would transform. They also talked about what would happen if they switched costumes. When they finished talking about the latter subject…

"Do you smell something?" LarryBoy asked all of a sudden.

A large amount of stink had gone up his nose - and no, it wasn't perfume.

Vogue took a big sniff, too, and said, "You bet. It's _really_ stinky."

Then they both saw something yellow slowly fall on top of their partner. LarryBoy and Vogue managed to shake it off, but then, something weird happened. LarryBoy suddenly felt lightheaded and felt his eyelids grow heavy.

"LarryBoy, are you alright?" Vogue asked.

"I'm not sure," LarryBoy said before feeling the urge to yawn. He tried to fight it, but it soon escaped his mouth.

"That's exactly how I feel," Vogue yawned.

LarryBoy soon saw that Vogue's eyelids were growing heavy, too.

"I'm starting to think we talked too long. We need to take an actual rest break," LarryBoy suggested. Vogue nodded in response due to being too tired to talk.

He looked around for a few seconds and soon saw that they were on top of a building near the very alleyway where Ricochet threw the snowball at the Fear-Dar in their last adventure. The snow had melted, and there were luckily some boxes stacked on top of each other. Ironically, the width and height of the stacked boxes matched the width and height of a queen size bed.

"How about there?" LarryBoy offered, showing the spot to Vogue.

"Looks good," she said sleepily.

Vogue grabbed onto LarryBoy before he jumped into the alleyway. He felt his eyes get to the point where he could scarcely keep them open. LarryBoy and Vogue scrambled on top of the box as fast as one can when they're extremely sleepy. Vogue put her head on his chest when LarryBoy had made himself comfortable.

He yawned as he wondered aloud, "I can't believe we got so sleepy all of a sudden. Can you, Vogue?"

There was no response.

"Vogue?"

Nothing. Zilch. Nada.

"Vogue?"

This time, he heard slow, peaceful breathing. He chuckled when he saw what had happened. Vogue had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He put his invisible arms around her shoulder area to try and keep her warmer (it was a little chilly), and she snuggled in just a little. He felt her smile a bit, and he smiled too. Then, his eyelids closed and his head gently fell onto one of the back boxes as he fell asleep.

The two sleeping heroes were lost in a conjoined dream world, about to become their - as Alfred had said - "dream" heroes.


End file.
